1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reproduction apparatus, such as electrostatographic copier/duplicators, and more particularly to such apparatus and displays used therewith for facilitating operator interaction therewith.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, reproduction apparatus such as electrostatographic copiers/duplicators are known for producing reproductions of documents. In such apparatus a multisheet document may be reproduced with the option of allowing the operator to select from a multitude of possible copying operations. For example, the reproduction operation may be selected either as a simplex to simplex, simplex to duplex, duplex to duplex or duplex to simplex. Other options can adjust copy quality, magnification, paper supply, type of finishing, accent color, tab operation, chapterization, selective edit, etc.
To accommodate this plethora of options, display screens have necessarily become crowded to convey information as to the many options available and to facilitate the input of even the most complex of jobs.
Thus, in the prior art, reproduction apparatus that are capable of accomplishing complex reproduction jobs were provided with relatively complex operator control panels that appear intimidating to the casual user and affect adversely upon productivity.